Professor Triton and I
by Twilinden
Summary: Luke,after all the horrid things that occured a while back of the "Time travel " Incident, did become a professor. When His 14 year old Private Student arrives from France, How will Age, Gender, and Mysteries affect their Relationship.
1. When we met When you smiled

"_I want to follow into your footsteps! I want to become a professor as well!"_

"_Yes…Luke, I understand. It is hard to accomplish. Do you believe you can do it?"_

"_Oh yes Professor! Just watch me! I will have my class and teach just like you!"  
"Archeology…..?"_

"………_..That….I do not know….."_

"_The Basics then?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Well……..I must say, Go for it then, My Boy."_

Well…..Now…Luke couldn't say that was easy. He was warned. But, he after all did take the challenge. The recovery after the incident did take a while, but he managed. It had been a while after their time travel, and he did not really want to think of it, yet it always came back to haunt him….

Those machines….the gadgets….

His head hurt just thinking of that. The sharp pain made him blink twice before he could really know what he was doing. When he did though, he realized people where staring at him as he held the line to get into the pick up station. Luke, like many others, blushed hard and hid his face.

"S-sorry….." he said finally, and made a mad dash for it.

The train station was full as always. People were coming out, waiting for some, entering in the carts…Yep…Your normal day.

But for Luke….He was expecting a special someone. And to make matters worst, he had no idea how he or she looked like. Ha….He didn't even know if it was male or female. The only thing he was sent was a paper saying:

"Pumpkins in hair"

_2 weeks earlier; Paris, France_

As if Packing wasn't bad enough, not wanting her there was beyond her nightmares. She was a good child and intelligent, then why her?

"Hazel….Dear?"

The girl turned from the view of the window to her favourite Nanny, Medley. Medley took care of her ever since she was an infant. Hazel stood up and smiled the weakest and saddest of all smiles.

"Please don't be sad, you know she loves you. This is why she is giving you more education. I'm sure London is a wonderful place. Many Scholars study there. I'm sure the one that you will have is nice and smart-"

"Oh, Nanny Medley…. It is not that…..It just that I wish to have more time with-"

"your Mother….I understand…." Medley said, comforting her little one. "You're a beautiful 14 year old girl. Now, Why don't I do your Hair one last time…"

Hazel sat down near the mirror. She remembered her hair done by Medley the way she loved it. Due to her medium-long, Thick hair, she would put it up in four chubby ponytails in the back then attach the top with four pumpkin barrettes. She did it this way, and after that, Hazel smiled.

"You can do it without me…Right?"

Hazel turned to her and nodded. She got up and continued to pack.

"Hazel, You don't need to do that. It's my job. You don't need to."

"Why…Because I'm rich and need not?"

Having said that, Medley smiled and helped her. Hazel looked at her dressing table and noticed a little sheet of paper. She approached it and looked at the words.

_Blue_

The words to know what her Professor looked like. Not much….Why only those? Who the heck would just leave "Blue" on the description paper? Hazel sat there on the train to London and put the paper down. She looked out the window and thought what gender her Professor would be. 50/50 chance…..She just hoped, for some reason, it would be a sweet plump lady, in 40's. Maybe she would wear a nice blue dress with a big blue hat….? But the only thing she can do is imagine her time with her. Well….Whatever happens, happens for a reason.

She began to sing to herself a song that Medley would sing to her during her sleep. Of course it was in French.

_ des lettres qu'on ne poste pas  
des paroles qui s'envolent  
des amis qui n'existent pas et  
des adresses fantômes  
au fond de moi des images  
disparus les visages  
dans mon coeur une vieille histoire  
prisonnière de ma mémoire_

Passe Le Temps, Passe Le Temps  
Passe Le Temps, Passe Le Temps

"Yes, I can see you were lost in the song…but I must inform you, young girl, that the train has stopped in London." A train employ said then walked off, yelling the news out to people.

Hazel got her two suitcases, and headed out the door of her room. She got out of the deluxe cart to the outside of the busy train station. So many people…How was she to find her Professor? She has note that he or she was waiting for her that day. She looked every where for a person in Blue. There were many people wearing Blue! But none of them looked like they were looking for someone. She decided to ask.

Meanwhile, Luke was having a difficult time of his own as well. With the one thing saying "Pumpkins in Hair" It just didn't help. He looked out for the child, and there just didn't seem nobody with "Pumpkins in their hair".

_Curse modern descriptions…_He said to himself. Luke continued to look.

Suddenly…..

Out of the blue

He saw an interesting hair style….Lol.

_Nice hair girl-wait…PUMPKINS!_

Luke saw them! He passed through the crowd people to get to the girl.

"Oh…Sorry…My Mistake…" Hazel said to the person. It was hopeless….She was never going to find her professor. Suddenly she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me….Are you…Hazel Hilton?"

"Actually, It's Hazel Honey Hilton but-" She turned to she a gentleman in almost all Blue….Wait…She looked at her paper.

"Are…you…Professor Triton….?"

"Professor is…Just fine…^^"

He smiled to her sweetly. This was no sweet plump lady….Really FAR FROM IT.

It was a handsome boy, like 20 some. But….One question…Can she trust the guy…?

"My helper, Flora is waiting in the car. Want to get out this crowd?" He said in a soft voice.

She nodded….She was just speechless…

He….Was…

_I think I'm in love with my Professor…_


	2. When we stepped in Together

Inside the little golden car, Hazel was thinking of what her Mother would be saying that she had finally reached her destination. She was also thinking if she were to send a telegram about her professor.

"So…How are you…?" Luke said nervously. He as well, expected the same gender. But oh well…

"Fine…I guess"

"You guess…? Why…? Am I too weird….?"

"No. No…"

Flora looked at Hazel in the back seat and smiled.

"So…Your from France! Oh it's so awesome there! It's pretty! It's wonderful! Especially Paris! Do you eat a lot of that moon shaped bread??? Or, Or-"

Luke looked at Flora with a smile as she continued to talk. She finally got the message and stopped.

"Opps….Sorry…." Flora said, blushing with shame.

Luke laughed quietly. Hazel felt her heart in a little pain for some reason when she saw him with that cute expression. Was this what they called "Your Heart Jumped"? Well... then love really hurts.

"Hazel…? You okay…? You seem look like your cheeks are burning…" Luke said looking at her in the front mirror. She turned to the window blushing a bit harder.

"It's probably nothing…But I'm fine." She responded in a weak happy tone.

"Okay." He smiled tiny like and turned back to the road. Surely she's just nervous, he thought to himself. Not to mention after getting her to the bed and breakfast that Flora owned, he had much work to do. He had two offices; one thanks to Flora, the other at the University. His hopes began to sink on break time. Well, the good thing was that he was like a "Floater". For example, A teacher wasn't there for their private tutor, he would take over. Even though he finally got his own, he was still considered that. After all this, he would be able to teach his own class. But he hated how all the other teachers and staff thought he was to young for this job. Well f*** that…..

Later, or in Luke's case; finally, they reached the place. Hazel looked at the light blue coloured building and it had warm feeling coming around her. Luke went to the back to get her luggage and accidently dropped something. He bend down to get what it was. It was a light cream coloured bear with an orange vest. It had small Pumpkin buttons. It seemed to be male. After examining it, he took all the rest of the things inside. Flora went over to open the door. Hazel, Still amazed, continued to look at the building. Coming back to get his bag, Luke smiled as Hazel was staring out into Space. He went behind her and bend to her shoulder height.

"You know…I think this place will still be here for a while…" He said, laughing a little.

Hazel turned to him and reddens a bit. Luke pointed to the door, signaling for her to go in. She did quickly and quietly, and when he got his bag, he followed. Closing the door behind him, he put it on a hat/ coat rack.

"I thought….That was for your hat." Hazel said, confused.

"Well, I must say one thing; A Gentleman never takes off his hat." Luke responded with a grin

"Ah-" She said, putting her hand near her mouth. What an odd remark.

"Well, Now that we are here…Who wants Pumpkin Pie?" Flora said out loud and joyfully. She then took out a pan with a traditional looking pie. Hazel's eyes looked over at the circle holyness and they glowed with love.

"Pumpkin…PIE?!" She yelled out loud and ran to it.

"By the look of your hair....I think you do…" Flora said, smiling. She sliced a piece for the young one and served her a glass of milk.

Luke randomly came into the kitchen and took a slice. He munched on it so fast that Hazel thought that later she wouldn't be surprise if he flew chunks….

"Mr. Professor! You eat like there is no tomorrow!" Flora scolded

"And there may not be!" He said, resting his case.

Hazel Looked up at her professor, and giggled. He looked down at her and smiled nervously.

"Sorry…I must have manners…"

"No…That is fine!"

"So…" He said, sitting down next to her, "There's anything I should know about you?"

"Well…I think you should tell me something about you first." She said, raising her eyebrow.

Luke looked at her with a funny look.

"Why…?"

"Because…!" She showed one of the most innocent faces anyone could show. So of course, Luke gave in.

"Well…I'm a young teacher; I feel like I should say that….Um….Well…I teach Literature and Geometry. I try to be a good Gentleman…But it never works…(He smiled to Flora as she rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement) I Feel like I can be trusted. Let's see…What else…An Idiot tried to impersonate me present now when I was younger; long story. I like Baseball….somewhat…I like Blue-"

"I can see that!" Hazel piped up

"Ah-" Luke said, looking at his clothes and pulling it a bit and laughing at the end, "And you?"

"I like Pumpkins!"

"Now that I can see…! Tell me more."

"I like fall and its colours…Sweets are yummy….I like milk…And…I am smart…I feel like I should say that." She ended with a grin.

Luke nodded. He clasped his hands together and breathed lightly. Hazel blushed at his side view. _Just four years older than me…_She thought as she leaned from her chair to see his identification in his side pocket. But…..

Luke opened his eyes widely when he heard a loud crash. He quickly turned to the floor to see Hazel there in Pain.

"HAZEL?! ARE YOU-"

Luke got down, helping her. He noticed that she wasn't awake. It was just a little fall! Maybe she hit her head? Oh God….This is not good…. He carried her to the nearest available room in the building, which was upstairs. While carrying her, Hazel opened her eyes a little and felt the warmth of his chest next to her cheek. Next thing she knew it, she was laying on top of something comfortable, soft and crisp cold. She opened her eyes fully to see Flora rubbing her head with a water absorbed handkerchief.

"Oh, Hazel! You fell!"

"I believe she knows that…Flora…"

Hazel turned to her Professor, who was sitting on her right side.

"Really student of mine….We've just met and your already dying? You have to be just a little more careful…Okay?" He said.

"I will…I just…Got distracted. That's all!" she piped up happily.

Luke put his hand on her forehead; Hazel lay there, red as a cherry that would never make the pumpkin pie center.

"Flora, also get some medicine from the cabinet, she's turning insanely pink going on to red. No…Wait…Nope…To late…It's Red…" He said comedian like, Which she giggled at.

"Well….Due to the event that just occurred, I believe this will be your room." Flora said, getting up to leave.

Luke also got up and shrugged his shoulders. "That's a weird way to choose your room. Could have said 'I want this one' instead of-" Flora slapped his arm before he could finish. He let out a small laugh when she left.

"Our Class starts tomorrow, alright? Get some rest…And….Um….Yeah that's it…" He put his hands behind his head to stretch a bit, "I think We'll be good friends…!" He left, closing the door with one of his Epic-warm-loving-sweet-especially-at-twilight's-orange-glow-beautiful-which-makes-Hazel-and-not-surprised-if-any-other-girl-blush-like-mad smiles. It was the one where his eyes where half closed in a way, and the smiles was small…and his cheeks rosined and….

She doesn't even know her Professor that well….She doesn't even know his name.

_Beloved Diary for London times,_

_My arrival at London was a success. It is nice. Not sure if I would be able to Love it or LOVE it later…But oh well… I am staying at a nice Bed and Breakfast, owned by the nice and beautiful Flora. She's a helper and friend of my Professor. Now to talk about him. Yes, it's a "Him". He is 18! He looks intelligent and…Since I am a 14 year old adolescent and find it a bit normal, I like him. Sure he will never love silly old me, (He'll probably be taken by some slut in the streets or something like that but…) for he is older than me and it seems a bit wrong. People will think that he's a pedophile or something, but I personally wouldn't care. Then I have to go back to reality. Oh well…That's Life…And it sucks…Then you Die…_

_ The Pumpkin Princess,_

_ Hazel Honey Hilton_

_P.S. That's a quote by person-I-forgot-the-name. _


	3. When we Spoke and Laughed First

_"What a beautiful dress…It brings out your…Pumpkiness…"_

_ "Oh…Professor…Thank you!"_

_ "Would you like to dance…?"_

_ And so I take his hand…his soft hand…AND HE WHISKLY TRIWLS ME IN CIRCLES AS WE DANCE AND DANCE AND DANCE ACROSS THE FLOOR AND WE CARE NOT WHO SEES!_

But then Hazel woke up and realized that reality isn't fantasy and will probably never collide together anyway…F*** that too…She awoke to a beautiful sunrise in her warm room; her sheets were oddly crisp cold, but it felt good… Looking around, for a moment, she had no idea where she was. It struck her then.

"That's right…I'm in…" Hazel muttered to herself.

She got up towards the window to see London's normal busy day. Cars were racing, people walking, and children in fancy uniforms heading off to their school in groups. It was no different than France. Away from the window's view, the room was welcoming and cute. It looked the same as any other inn room, but Flora's had a cute vibe to it. Maybe that girl is a fairy princess after all…Don't ask where that came from…Hazel reached into her suitcase to put on her favorite dress; it was a bronze yellow coloured with the skirt part looking like a rose upside down, then with her belt and tie attach to the dress, she wore winter coloured stockings with brown boots. (She might as well join the Layton club and wear the same thing over and over again even though she has a full wardrobe. Then again, The Professor Layton series isn't normal…so yeah.^^ I mean Layton can do anything! I saw the Eternal Diva and that man is…MAGNIFICANT…Story time!) As she was putting on her stockings, Hazel realized that the room obtained a clock. And if it was a human, Hazel would have choked him until his eyes bled of green ooze...

"I'M LATE!"

(_Meanwhile)_

Luke sipped his tea as he and Flora looked up calmly at the scream and knock over noises that Hazel was producing.

"Hey, look at that" Sip…"She's finally up…." Luke remarked.

(_In Hell)_

"MY FIRST DAY…AND I'M LATE?"

The final boot finally slipped on as she grabbed her things and jumped to the door. She ran downstairs like if she was in one of those drama shows no one has heard about on Netflix but it's still in the top ten for some odd reason… Hazel finally made it in front of her teacher and Flora who just looked at her funny while he sipped his tea calmly.

"…And after all that goes on…How can you have a look and reaction like that…?" Hazel huffed and puffed out to her teacher.

"A wise man once said to the world... 'A true gentleman always remains calm at difficult times" Luke said smiling.

"Huh…?" Flora said, "I don't remember him saying that…"

"He said, after all these years of training, I have possession of the trademark and can make my own."

Flora giggled as Luke smiled as Hazel looked at them as if they were Teletubies.

_Not much difference there, I must say…_She thought as she grinned.

Hazel sat down in front of some eggs and bacon. It smelled yummy, for she was indeed hungry. As she took her fork, cut some sunny side up, and reached for her mouth, Luke looked at her.

"Don't."

"Hmm?"

"Don't eat that."

"Why not…? It looks good… and I'm Hungry"

"Although Flora's hobby is cooking, she came from a wealthy family, speaking of that don't trust robots, and she has no experience. She often makes people ill…Poor thing…So Word from the Wise: be careful when eating her food…"

All the sudden, a small mutated hand appeared out of the bacon and wiggled around while making zombie "ARAGAHERA!" noises…

Hazel screamed and yelled something unholy in French; Flora came running with a rolled up news paper and whacked the shenanigans out of it, and Luke sipped his tea.

"WHA…W-WHA…THAT…?" She managed to cough out.

"That's Barney…"Luke said again calmly.

"YOU GAVE IT A NAME…?" She was now cowering in the corner

"It came out in a lot of Flora's Dishes, so we gave it a name…" He then sipped his tea

"Sorry….! I try though….!" Flora felt sorry.

Hazel, still trying to catch her soul, smiled nervously.

"Don't worry…You'll get used to it…!" Luke said smiling, "How about we go to a local café around here? It's been a favourite of mine since I was a young boy."

"Oh…Sure! No Hands?"

"No Chance!"

They both got their bags and were headed to the door.

"Flora, are you tagging along with us?" Luke called out.

"No…! That's fine! I've got to clean up around here! Bring me cream filled sweet bread! With strawberries!"

"I know what to do!"

The door closed as Flora looked at Hazel's forgotten toxic dish with the hand twitching.

"You know…You could have come out on a different dish sometime later after she trusted me…"

"ARAGGAHNERAD!"

*Whack*

_~Meanwhile~_

_Here I am…walking with the cutest boy I've ever seen, besides those in American movies, but here I am…Oh! I'm losing it! You know...How can he have such angel eyes…? Oh…I'm really losing it!_

"So, Hazel, What is your opinion on the image of London? Is it nice?" Luke looked down to his young pupil with yet another warm and soft smile with his "angel eyes" shining.

_Oh Yeah….I lost it._

"It's very nice. Like Father Christmas came and gave me a million gifts."

"That's good to hear! I love my home city. It is original on the map, but still…" Luke trailed off as he looked around the city.

"So where is the café, Professor?_" _ Hazel said after shaking it off.

"Ah, well, it's not far; within walking distance."

"Why do you like it?"

"It has a nice atmosphere; warming. It's like the café I never had. My Professor brought me there on my first time.

I ordered a lot of food then. I really love food." The young man said laughing.

Hazel couldn't help but giggle a little as well. What can she say, he was young at some point in his life too. He obviously doesn't want to let go of his childhood. She wanted to become his friend somehow, and relating to him seemed to be the best choice. Conversation after conversation, she enjoyed his company more. Afterwards, they arrived at the café in a delightful mood. As they walked in, Hazel's nose tingled with the scent of strong yet sweet coffee. There, tiny tables matched with chairs in a design of metal roses and vines. The walls were painted a soft colour of orange, while flower pastel paintings hung to compliment the light. The café itself was tiny, but beautiful.

"I can see why you have passion for it…And it has been here since you were a boy?" Hazel breathed

"I believe longer than that." Luke said walking to a table and moving a seat for Hazel to sit.

She walked over slowly and took her place. Luke pushed her in as a gentleman would do for a lady. He sat in front of her, and looked around.

"What are you looking at?"

"Trying to imagine how this place would look like if zombies invaded the world."

"Professor, you shouldn't say things like that! …Although...zombies would be hiding in the back kitchen just waiting to dine on human flesh as prey comes to check for any survivors only to be against the people that they were helping hours earlier…!" Hazel paused as she saw Luke star at her as if she was a Teletubie.

"Nope, no difference there…" He said finally.

"Sorry…! I must confess, I love novels about the living dead." Hazel said quietly.

Luke looked at her with a grin. "Is that so? Have you read the 'Nightmare' series?"

"I have! But, I haven't read all of them. The final books still need to be translated into French, though."

"I see, why not read them in English?"

"My English is still horrible. Until my accent goes away, I have yet to master English."

"But you talk somewhat fluently…"

"Yes, but I can't read it that well. It's like a young child speaking their native language but still needed to read it." She ended. Hazel has always been able to speak English well enough for people to understand, thanks to her nanny. Her mother never learned, and was proud of her daughter for learning the language most needed to receive a well paying job like her father. This is why she was sent to England for higher education, she is to take it seriously. But how can she with a professor that is probably being talked about how hot his "older self" is on the internet as you read this? Then again, this story takes place in 1969…

"So…I don't mean to be a nosy person…but your last name is Hilton…?" Luke finally got himself to ask. He's been confused about it for a while now.

"My father was adopted by a powerful wealthy British couple in France. He took their last name, later learning both English and French at school."

"Ahhhh…."

A waitress around her fourties came to their table with menus, "Hello Luke! I trust your having a good day?"

"Yes I am! You?"

"Just fine, thank you! And who is this pretty little lady?"

Hazel looked up to her and smiled.

"This is Hazel. She's my private student from France."

"Oh, how nice!" She looked at Hazel with the biggest smile in human history.

Hazel giggled a bit, "_Bonjour!__" _

_ "_AWWWWW! She's so cute! I'LL BE BACK WITH YOUR FAVOURITE, AND A SURPRISE FOR THE YOUNG CUTIE PIE!" With that, the waitress seemed to have flown to the back of the kitchen.

"You'll get used to it…" Luke remarked as he looked at the swinging door.

"Well, someone's happy."

Two songs and a dance later, the waitress came back with a plate of pork beef along with slow cooker stew and a medium sized old fashion looking pie. (You know the one with the hump?)

"Anything else?"

"Hazel?" He shook her head, "We're fine, thank you."

The pie really looked delicious, she wondered if its image was the same for its taste. With a fork in hand, she cut a small piece and held it to her mouth for a-

"Princess Pumpkin tasted Plucky Plum's Precious Peach Pies…How is it?"

"Irt trastes rike my life hash merning…" Hazel muttered, with the fork in mouth while looking into heaven.

"Glad you liked it...!" *Chomp*

Later that meal and a lesson later, the duo sat in the kitchen, both reading different books. Hazel looked inside the English version of the Nightmare series first book. Hazel tried and tried to read it right, and she kept looking up to her professor.

"What's this word?" She showed and inquired.

"_Disintegrated_" He said looking up then back.

"Okay…!" She went back too.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that's _melancholy."_

"Okay….!"

"What's this?"

"_Bloodshed"_

"Thanks!"

"Professor, what's-"

"You're not even thinking about it, are you?"

"I am thinking about it!"

"Okay, read it."

"W-what?"

"Read it to me, Grandma. Out loud."

"I think this English book is too hard! I think I'm going to call it a day!"

"Okay."

"How do you do it…..! It's not fair!"

"You're really asking me that?"

"I bet you're cheating and you already know what the story is about!"

"Sorry, but I don't style my hair in pigtails, nor are pumpkins my thing."

Hazel giggled while Luke joined her in laughter. Flora Came and giggled as well for a while and stop to see the both of them staring at her.

"What are we laughing about….?" Flora asked with a confused cute smile.

_Beloved Diary for London Times,_

_My Life officially has been brighten, due to my professor and the wonders of pie. Many tired and failed. Yet, the two knights of Handsome and Edible faced the evil dragon, Barney, and slay the beast only to find out that their prize was to be a pumpkin. I have yet to learn the wonderful English language fully, and I fear that the tongue will come and put me back in the tower of shame. I mean, I feel so stupid asking him how to pronounce many things. Suddenly it seems as if zombie apocalypses won't be the fearful thing, but if they speak English…now that…would be terrifying. How am I supposed to save my professor then? Ah, let the Barney hand thing save him or whatever. I bet He likes that petrified demon more than me… Strangely, I can see the wedding bells ringing on those two. Meh, oh well._

_The Pumpkin Princess,_

_Hazel Honey Hilton_

_P.S: Professor made a tongue twister today. As if the English Picture books made me feel better…_


End file.
